REBORN
by Marlaina Salvatore
Summary: Set 5 years after Allegiant four has never been the same. At the bureau Matthew finds a way using Tris' blood sample to bring her back. What will it be like for Tris going back into Chicago and seeing everyone she thinks she has never met, and being around people who not only know her but also being around someone who may know her better than she knows herself? Rated T - possible M
1. TODAY IS THE DAY

SET 5 YEARS AFTER ALLEGIANT FOUR HAS NEVER BEEN THE SAME, AT THE BUREAU MATTHEW FINDS A WAY USING TRIS' BLOOD SAMPLE TO BRING HER BACK. WHAT WILL IT BE LIKE FOR TRIS GOING BACK INTO CHICAGO AND SEEING EVERYONE SHE THINKS SHE HAS NEVER MET, AND BEING AROUND PEOPLE WHO NOT ONLY KNOW HER BUT ALSO BEING AROUND SOMEONE WHO MAY KNOW HER BETTER THAN SHE KNOWS HERSELF?

RATED "T" FOR NOW, MAY END UP WITH SOME "M" IN LATER CHAPTERS.

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. I SIMPLY ENJOY PLAYING WITH HER CHARACTERS.**

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO I SHOULD KNOW IF ITS WORTH CONTINUING THIS STORY **

* * *

**CHAPTER 1: TODAY IS THE DAY**

**TOBIAS POV**

It has been 5 years, 5 years of living without her in my life, of waking up every morning to an empty space beside me in bed, of having nightmares of her dying in my arms, of her falling into the net for the first time. 5 years of torture, every day I wake up convinced today will be the day she is by my side again and every day I am wrong.

The days have started to blend together, the only way I know today is Saturday is because my alarm didn't go off this morning waking me up for work. Its nearly noon and I still smell like all the beer I drank last night while sitting in front of my TV watching her initiation for the 1000th time. Zeke keeps asking me to come by and hang out, have a couple drinks together and catch up on our new lives, I keep telling him perhaps another time.

I'm working with Johanna as her head of security and her executive assistant but most days I just go through the motions, making appointments for media personnel and other members of parliament as well as watching the camera's for any suspicious behaviour.

Since the revolution started the factions have fallen and we are now living in a relatively normal society. The factionless have been given housing in the city along with those living in the fringe on the condition that they obtain jobs. For the most part they are doing grunt work, cleaning up the city, low level assistants and people we call floaters who travel around to wherever it is most needed at the time. As for the initiations, well we still have them in place, it helps our society have a better idea of where people would be best suited. It's much different than it used to be though.

As for most of my friends Zeke and Harrison are now the head of security to all of Chicago, they also work for Johanna but out of the old dauntless compound, they are pretty much like what I hear the FBI and CIA used to be like. Uriah also works in that field as the head of police, the regular guys and girls who patrol the area where the fence used to be, and the lesser built areas in the city.

Christina founded the ACADE clothing and accessory company. She now owns stores all over the city and provides most of the city with their clothes.

Cara and Lynn are teachers at two of the many now re opened schools in the city.

Caleb and David are in jail. The prison is run by Max, he keeps a tight ship on his guards and there has never been an escaped convict in the time since it was founded.

I still keep in touch with a few of those who stayed at the bureau, Matthew, George and Amar just to keep tabs on what's happening outside the city. Lying here in my thoughts of what the city has become I nearly missed the sound of my cell phone going off on the bedside table until I heard it crash to the floor from the vibration. Amar.

"Hello" I answered groggily.

"Dude, it's like 1pm are you still in bed?"

"Late night."

"Look, I'm coming into the city this afternoon with George and Matt for a couple days, I was just wondering if you wanted to get together for dinner or something while were there, catch up and whatnot."

"Uhhh, sure I guess, when will you be here?"

"Probably around 5. Is that cool? (Laughter and delighted screams heard in background) Shhh I'm talking…. Do you think Zeke and the others could come too?"

"I'll see what I can do. Let's meet at Pansycake's restaurant. See you at 5." I hung up. And sent a mass message out to Zeke, Uriah, Christina, Cara and Lynn. Then I called Lauren and Shauna to tell them we were all coming for dinner.

* * *

**MATTHEWS POV **

Today is the day, the day I get to find out if my most inconceivable creation has been an accomplishment. I wake up at 6:30 as I have every day for the past 4 years and start making breakfast for me and her. As always she'll have her eggs and toast and bacon and today I decide I'll make that too, it may after all be the last day I get to have breakfast with her.

She walks into the kitchen wiping the sleep out of her eyes and yawning. "Morning Matty, and gives me a quick peck on the cheek before picking up her food and heading to the little library area in our house to eat and read. She reads a new book every morning, by lunch she is usually done and then she comes to meet me and Amar in the cafeteria and he takes her over to the gym to train until dinner. Then she comes back home and George and her tend to spend the next few hours talking and playing in the backyard, harvesting the apple trees and strawberries in the garden. Then right around 11 she comes inside and gives us all a kiss on the cheek and heads up to bed. That's been our routine since the day she was born 4 years ago.

Of course her life span was accelerated to ensure she would become a teenager in only a few years. Hell she was only an infant for about 2 months before toddler stages hit and then before we even knew it a year had gone by and she was starting kindergarten. Now she is about to be 16 and its time for her to head back out into the city, where she belongs. She has seen videos of what it was like before, seen the life she had before it was taken from her, she has studied the history, she knows who her friends were, who her family was, and mostly she knows who he is. She has been asking us for a chance to meet all these people since her 13th birthday a year ago.

Something Else I noticed in my research, her growth has become less speedy as she has been growing now maturing at only a half a year faster than the normal rate and I suspect that by the time she reaches 20 she should be right back to the normal age process.

So today I fix her breakfast and today Amar and George are home to celebrate her birthday, and to take her into the city for the first time.

Today is the day.

* * *

**THERE IS THE FIRST CHAPTER OF REBORN. I HOPE YOU ALL LIKE IT :) **

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO I SHOULD KNOW IF ITS WORTH CONTINUING THIS STORY **

**THANKS MARLAINASALVATORE**


	2. PRESENTS

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. I SIMPLY ENJOY PLAYING WITH HER CHARACTERS. **

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST CHAPTER, LIKE I SAID BEFORE IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE AND FASTER SO PLEASE CONTINUE TO REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR FAVORITE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK.  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2: PRESENTS**

**AMAR'S POV**

This morning while Matthew made breakfast and George and Bea played around in the garden and watched some Saturday morning cartoons I made a call, to Four. Thankfully he answered and we decided to meet for dinner tonight when we all arrive in the city. I was relieved when Four didn't ask what was going on here seeing as how George was tickling Bea for changing the channel on him when pepe la pew came on Bea let out a squeal signifying she gave up and George grabbed the remote turning it back to his cartoon. I had to tell them to quit the noise while I was talking, I was certain that Four would ask what was happening but it seems he just ignored what was happening here.

"Probably around 5. Is that cool? Do you think Zeke and the others could come too?"

"I'll see what I can do. Lets meet at Pansycake's restaurant. See you at 5."

Four disconnected the phone and when I turned around Bea was staring at me with a questioning look in her eyes. "Who were you talking too?"

There is no use lying to her, she always figures out what it is I am trying to hide, a part of her divergence that has been built upon since being reborn here. Bea now has an aptitude for each faction almost equally, well her amity interests and her Candor interests aren't as developed, but she can tell when someone is lying to her and she understands the basic knowledge of botany and agriculture. "An old friend."

I keep it vague. I know she is going to ask who and I'm 80% sure she heard me say Zeke's name which is probably the reason for her furrowed eyebrows at the moment but I turn and head into the kitchen to help Matt with dishes anyways.

"Were meeting tonight at Pansycakes for dinner, is everything packed and ready to go?" I asked Matt in a hushed tone when I got into the kitchen.

"I packed everything its all by the front door." Matt replied.

"Good, we need to get going soon to make it by 5, but lets get Bea her birthday stuff first."

**BEA'S POV**

Today is my 16th birthday, well that's how old I look, I'm actually only 5, that's how long I've been alive. I now have just graduated high school with honors, my best subjects were Gym, I ran track and was always a first place runner, then English and math. I hated science class, although I did do well in that as well. Today I get to go into Chicago for the very first time. Ive been asking to go to the city since I was 13. Amar and George say I'm old enough now. I am a little nervous, I've never been more than 5km outside of the compound before.

I know soon they are going to call me into the kitchen for my cake. It's the only thing I like about my birthday, eating insurmountable amounts of triple chocolate cake. They give me presents every year too, usually something small. Something about getting birthday presents has always seemed odd to me, Matt always tells me that it's just a part of who I am, being humble. But today is my 16th birthday, and it also falls on my real true birthday since my years of accelerated growth have started to become more stable.

I heard Amar talking on the phone this morning, he seemed kind of nervous when I asked who he was talking too. He told me it was just an old friend, someone named Zeke was brought up too. I don't know who he is so when Amar walked away into the kitchen I decided not to press the issue.

"Bea, Cake time."

I head into the dark kitchen and they all start singing happy birthday and I blush, I hate having all this attention on me, even when it's just Amar, George and Matt. When their done I look at the candles burning atop the cake and am mesmerized by the flames as they swirl and twist around on top take a deep breath and blow out all 16 candles from my cake in one sweep.

"Did you make a wish?"

George asks me that at each of my birthdays, I don't really get it. What's the point in wishing, what is that going to do for me, no I don't wish, but I can't tell him that, so instead I nod and smile and cut the first slice of cake.

"I don't think eating a quarter of the cake is quite enough Tris, please take half," Matt jokes.

I laugh, and plop it onto a big plate and picked up my fork taking a huge bite into my mouth. They all laughed as I try to chew the large bite.

We eat in relative silence and when were done George hands me a simple, rather enormous white box with a purple bow on top of it. I take the bow off and put it on top of my head like a crown as I open the box.

As I move aside the layers of tissue paper I see an amazing black sleeveless lace peplum top that has a short tube top beneath it just large enough to cover my small breasts. The lace is so intricate, with swirls and flowers intertwined. Beneath it is the most amazing pair of black skinny jeans I have ever seen, Dessault (very expensive designer jeans) to be exact, they have a worn in look to them and ripped knees, along with a chain that hangs from the front left pockets with charms hanging. At the very bottom is another smaller shoe box, I open it and find the most spectacular pair of spiked heels I have ever seen, red bottom and all. "CHRISTIAN LOUBOUTINS!" I jump up and start bouncing around the room then run straight into George's arms hugging him so tight I think I stopped him from breathing. Okay I may not like gifts but I have had my eyes on these shoes for almost a year, George has the best fashion sense, every year he knows exactly what I want. I run back to my gift and run to my room to change right away. The clothes fit me perfectly.

Coming out of the room a few minutes later I do a little fashion show for everyone and they all clap at my new outfit. Next Matt walks up to me and hands me a small black box with a white bow. I lift the lid and find a gorgeous necklace inside. It has a simple long thin silver chain that should hang down to just above my chest and there is three ravens in flight hanging on the end. "They represent Amar, George and myself," Matty says, "so you never forget us." Tears well up in my eyes as I think about ever being able to forget them and I nod managing to get out, "I could never forget any of you, you're my family. I will wear it close to my heart always." Then I hug him tightly as we both let the tears fall.

When we recover from our moment Amar walks up and hands me a tiny purple box complete with the tiniest black and white bow I have ever seen. I open the tiny lid to find two keys. I look up questioningly at Amar, "You'll find out as the day goes on."

I nod and then were headed out the door on the way to Chicago.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO I SHOULD KNOW IF ITS WORTH CONTINUING THIS STORY **


	3. CHICAGO

**SO I HAD TYPED UP A BUNCH OF THIS CHAPTER AND ALL OF CHAPTER 2 YESTERDAY ONLY TO GET HOME AND HAVE NONE OF IT BE SAVED TO WHERE I THOUGHT IT WAS. SUPER ANGRY ABOUT THAT. ANYWAYS AFTER COOLING DOWN AND WATCHING SOME TV INSTEAD OF WRITING I GOT UP TODAY DID SOME DIGGING ON MY COMPUTER I MANAGED TO FIND THE CHAPTERS WHICH IS WHY YOU WILL GET 2 POSTINGS TODAY. ENJOY :)  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: CHICAGO **

**BEA'S POV**

As we walk our way through the winding halls of the bureau I can't help but look around taking it all in and remembering every twist and turn. When we reach the entrance and I see the large stone fountain with one single droplet of water making its way through the tiny crevice time has created I can't help but wonder how long it took to create that small dip in the large stone. One small change at a time. I suddenly feel an urge to turn around and go back, but that isn't an option now. It's time for me to go to the city. See some more of the world and meet new people.

Matthew holds open the door for me as we make our way out the large bulletproof doors and into the warm sunny spring day, June 4th, my birthday.

We walk through the courtyard to the tall electric fence that has kept me safe my whole life. As we draw closer there is a loud whistle indicating that the door is opening. Amar shakes hands with two of the guards as we make our way out and tells them when we will be returning.

I walk slightly behind Amar and George who are holding hands and talking quietly in front of Matthew and me. We walk for about a mile and come to a paved road. Sitting on the side is a custom painted matte black range rover with another purple bow sitting on top of the hood, I started running to the car and jump up and down when I reach it. Amar jogs up behind me and laughs as I run around the car looking at it from all angles before he told me to use the key and open it up. I run back to the driver's side of the car and open the door, hopping up into the black leather seat and admired the wood grain steering wheel and executive size rear seats with the small TV screens and messaging chairs. Above me is a full panoramic window. I am so excited.

"It's all bulletproof glass and carbon fiber exterior. There is a cooler in the console between the rear seats, and best of all heated seats and steering wheel for the cold winter days as well as an automatic starter. Go ahead and turn it on."

George and Matthew hop into the back as I turn the car on for the first time. It rumbles to life and I know that this is going to be fun. Matthew taught me how to drive on a simulator he created back at the bureau and I've been out ATV-ING with some friends I made at the compound a few times. I put the car into gear and lightly push on the gas. It took me a bit to get used to the weight and feel of the car but soon we were well on our way. I follow the GPS to where the gate for Chicago is indicated. We listen to music and George and Amar tell me little bits about the city; in about 3 hours we have reached the outer city.

"This is where the amity compound used to be, now it's all farmland and since there are no factions anymore anyone with agricultural abilities can go and help out during the harvest. We should be into the heart of the city in about half an hour."

"Tris I hope it's okay but were going to head out for dinner with a few of our friends tonight, you will be able to meet them, they're a great group of people all from my old faction before I left, George was one of us too in fact."

I simply nod and Amar adjusts the GPS to navigate us to the restaurant. The further we drive into the city the busier it gets. There are cars driving all over the roads and the congestion is pretty bad. I know were only about 10 minutes from the restaurant and I am getting more anxious the closer we get.

I find a parking spot close to the restaurant and soon I am following Amar and George into the restaurant while Matthew links arms with me and we walk a few steps behind talking about how amazing the city looks compared to the pictures that made it look destroyed that I had been shown in school.

When we walk into the doors of Pansycake's, it's a small restaurant with a really elegant feel, but at the same time very inviting. There is a group of people sitting at a long family style table talking. Some stand and hug Amar and George when they see them, Matthew and I linger back a bit as they say their hellos.

George is the one who introduces us, "Matt, Bea, this is Tori my sister, and beside her is Harrison her husband, Johanna she is one of the city Councillors, at the far end is Lynn, Cara, Lauren and Shauna, beside her is her husband Zeke and his younger brother Uriah is across from him beside him is Christina." I waved nervously at all the people around the table some are sitting with their mouths wide open. Christina in particular looks shocked. She stands up on wobbly feet and stomps over to me standing right in front of my face looking extremely pale. She slowly walks around me grabbing and nodding as she approves my attire before coming back and looking me in the eyes uttering something under her breath I don't quite understand.

"What?" I ask her.

"How is this possible?" She looks over to Matthew who has been standing quietly beside me this whole time.

Matthew looks at me uncomfortably, "I used her DNA, from what she gave me to test her divergence years ago."

When Matt is done giving his medical mumbo jumbo Christina literally jumps into my arms hugging me so tightly I can't breathe. Then she seems to realize something else and jumps out of my arms like I have burnt her. "Four."

What does the number four have to do with anything?

* * *

**HA, FIRST CLIFFHANGER. I KNOW I'M EVIL. I HOPE YOU'RE ALL ENJOYING THIS SO FAR. I PROMISE I HAVE SOME REALLY INTERESTING THINGS PLANNED FOR FURTHER CHAPTERS. PLEASE STICK WITH ME THROUGH THE BEGINNING. ;)**

**PLEASE REVIEW, IT REALLY MAKES MY DAY AND HELPS ME TO UPDATE QUICKER.**

**WHAT DO YOU ALL THINK FOUR'S REACTION IS GOING TO BE? IF ANY OF YOU GUESS RIGHT I'LL FIND A WAY TO MENTION YOU IN A LATER CHAPTER. =)**


	4. PANSYCAKE'S

**PLEASE NOTE THAT I DO NOT OWN DIVERGENT, ALL THE RIGHTS BELONG TO VERONICA ROTH. I SIMPLY ENJOY PLAYING WITH HER CHARACTERS. **

**FIRST OFF I WANTED TO SAY SORRY FOR THE WAIT ON THIS CHAPTER IT'S BEEN A PRETTY BUSY TWO WEEKS FOR ME AND I'VE BEEN TRYING TO TYPE LITTLE BITS AT A TIME. THIS IS THE LONGEST CHAPTER AS OF YET SO I HOPE YOU FORGIVE ME. I WILL TRY TO POST MORE IF I GET SOME FREE TIME THIS WEEKEND. IT IS FATHERS DAY AND IT'S ALSO MY BIRTHDAY WEEKEND SO WE'LL SEE.  
**

** I WANTED TO SAY THANKS TO THOSE FEW PEOPLE WHO REVIEWED ON THE LAST THREE CHAPTERS, LIKE I SAID BEFORE IT REALLY ENCOURAGES ME TO WRITE MORE AND FASTER. PLEASE IF YOUR READING THIS WITHOUT COMMENTING REVIEW AND FOLLOW OR FAVORITE AND LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU ALL THINK SO THIS STORY WILL GET MORE RECOGNIZED ON THE SITE. IT REALLY IS AN ORIGINAL IDEA. CHEERS  
**

* * *

**CHAPTER 4: PANSYCAKES**

**CHRISTINA'S POV**

Today started like any other Saturday morning, waking up and watching the morning cartoons on TV. I hate that Pepe le pew character so much I have to change the station. I have a couple bowls of cereal, and when my cartoons are done I go up to the roof of my building to train. This roof has been my secret escape for the past few years, I come up here when I feel the need to blow off steam. Today I train with the throwing knives, I was never good with throwing knives, and even though I know that I will probably never have to use them like I did when I was in Dauntless but I still practice.

I spend the rest of my morning up on the roof and by lunchtime I am so hungry I can barely even walk the few flights downstairs to my apartment. When I finally make it out of the stairwell and round the corner to my door Uriah is sitting on the floor beside it asleep. Deciding it would be much more fun to scare him I slowly tiptoe my way along the edges of the hall until I am standing right in front of him.

"URIAH!" I yell right beside his head.

He jumps from his relaxed state and has kicked me to the floor with my arms behind my back in an instant. Okay I can admit yelling at him was probably not the best idea I've ever had but he has pranked me so many times I just had to at least try to get him back. Major fail.

"Oh Chrissy, you should know better." he shakes his head at me mockingly. "Where have you been anyways? I've been sitting here for almost an hour waiting for you to get home."

" I was out for a run," there is no way that I'm telling Uriah I'm still training, it's a good thing I didn't stay in Candor I am way too good a liar. I stand up and unlock my door inviting him inside, "So what brings you here?"

"Well you're never going to believe this, Zeke got a phone call this morning from Four asking everyone out to dinner tonight at Pansycakes."

"WHAT? Four, seriously?"

"Christina, yes seriously. He invited us all to dinner and Amar, George and Matthew are all coming into the city tonight too."

I have to admit, I am shocked. This is Four, the same guy who hasn't been willing to come out to do anything in years, but it's not him coming out that is making me shocked, its Amar coming back into the city from the compound. "What's going on, why do you think they're coming into town?"

"I have no idea but I guess we'll find out tonight."

"What time?"

"Five o'clock Zeke confirmed with Shauna," Uri looks at the ground and starts making patterns in my carpet with his feet, "I also came here to ask you if you may want to come with me to dinner tonight?"

Did he just ask me out? I watch Uri as he looks completely out-of-place, this is a guy who has been out on dates with multiple girls in one night and yet he is standing here looking nervous. I know I could play with him a bit and make him squirm but instead I just nod and smile at him.

Uriah lets out a breath that I know he has been holding and smiles at me brightly. "Great, I guess I'll let you go and get ready and such. I'll pick you up here at 4:30 okay?"

Still smiling at him I nod again, "Okay Uri, see you then."

I walk him out of my apartment and then head into my kitchen and make a sandwich. After I eat I relax a bit, then shower and get ready. Being a clothing designer I have such a big closet you would think that it would be easy to pick out an outfit but it still took me almost an hour to make a decision. I dress in a skater style pink dress with a black ribbed hem, a simple pair of black flat shoes and a smoky eye. Before I know it, it's already 4:30 and Uriah is at my door. He is wearing a nice pair of black suit pants and a forest green colored dress shirt.

I walk into Pansycake's with Uriah and Zeke who came with us. We were quickly greeted by Lauren while Zeke went into the kitchen to make out with Shauna. I was surprised to hear that dinner tonight was Four's idea, what I wasn't surprised about was that everyone was here already except for him, and a few other empty chairs I was guessing were going to be filled by Amar, Matthew and George. I said my hellos to everyone and then started a conversation with Lynn and Cara about school and this year's graduating class's promise as initiates.

The bell above the door rang as some more guests entered the restaurant, I wasn't paying attention to who came in until I saw Uriah sitting across from me with his mouth open. I glared at him trying to tell him silently to close his mouth but he kept looking at something behind me and soon Zeke was also sitting slack-jawed I couldn't hold back my curiosity any longer. I turned around and my jaw also hit the floor when I noticed Amar, Matthew and George who was introducing someone named Bea to the table.

I felt myself pale upon seeing her, this is Tris, but not a 21-year-old Tris, the age she should be if she had lived, but Tris looking identical to how she did the day I first met her, well not exactly, she certainly has a better sense of fashion now then she used to.

I walked up to her on wobbly legs and slowly walk around her, she is real and she is standing in front of me, my best friend. My best friend is alive, wait, my best friend is alive? "How?" I look at her and Matthew in shock.

"What?" Bea asks confused. She sounds exactly like Tris.

"How is this possible?" I ask looking at Matthew?

Matthew looks at Bea uncomfortably, "I used her DNA, from what she gave me to test her divergence years ago. It took a lot of testing and changing her DNA to get her to have an accelerated growth process as a youth, but as time goes her aging as started to slow, and eventually she will be back to the normal yearly growth rate. Today is her 16th birthday, but really she is only 5. She has already graduated from high school as an honor student from an accelerated program. She is incredibly smart, and I can promise you the same Tris you used to know, except we" Pointing to George and Amar, "have been calling her Bea since she was born."

When Matthew is done explaining I jump into her arms and give her a bone crushing hug. My best friend is alive. Then I realize something else and jump out of her arms, only one word comes out of my mouth. "Four."

**FOURS POV**

After I hung up with Lauren and made the reservation for tonight for fourteen people I went for a 10 mile run as I have every day for the past 5 years. I run under the train, around the Hancock building through the old erudite sector and then head back to my apartment.

I make my way up to my 6th floor apartment it is simple like it was in Dauntless, white walls, a few green throw pillows on my brown sofa to bring in some color, I have a small kitchen that I rarely use it normally the fridge just holds the chocolate cake I buy from the bakery down the road; the old Dauntless recipe.

The only room in the apartment that's painted is the bedroom. Christina insisted I bring some color into the apartment somewhere. I chose a mix of Benjamin Moore's 'Blue Bay Marina' and an accent wall of 'Smoke' with a full dark black bedroom set.

I have a fast shower leaving the door to the bathroom slightly open. I dress in some black jeans and a simple black t-shirt with my black leather jacket on top. I grab my helmet as I leave my apartment deciding to ride around a bit before heading to the restaurant. Somehow I end up back at the park with the bean in it. I dismount from my motor bike and climb up the bean just to sit there for a while. I lay back and stare up at the moving clouds above letting my mind wander where ever it feels. After a while of laying here I jump off the bean and head over to the restaurant. By now everyone should be there so hopefully we can just order our food and I can get out of there quickly.

I wonder why Amar has decided now is a good time to come into the city after all this time. I guess I will have to ask him that tonight.

When I get to the restaurant just as I expected there are several cars parked in front. The one I don't recognize is a black SUV that I suppose is Amar's car. What catches my eye about it is a large purple bow sitting on the front grill, which is weird. I walk into the restaurant and before I am even through the door I hear Christina saying my name, "Ugh Christina I'm here." She whips around and looks at me shock all over her face, eyes wide. "If you keep your eyes like that they may fall out of your head." I joke with her.

"Four, you're here." She whips back around looking at Matt I think and then whips back to look at me again, "Good we can eat now," she says as she walks up to me grabs my arm and drags me to a chair in the middle of the long table and sits down on my left.

I give Christina a look as I sit and she starts talking to me about her training regimen. I know she is trying to distract me from something, this is just how she is when she is nervous. She talks about anything and everything. "Chrissy, what's going on?"

She doesn't give me any indication that she is going to answer so I look over at Zeke who is avoiding my gaze, I start looking at all these people and each one of them is looking away from me, all except for one, the only one out of this whole group who can't be real.

My beautiful Tris is standing at the end of the table between Amar and George, she looks just as beautiful as the day I first saw her. Her gray/blue eyes and long blond hair make her look angelic with the sunset shining through the window behind her as she stares back at me a smile upon her gorgeous face. I know I'm imagining she is here with me, I imagine her a lot these days. She walks over to me and sits down beside me and I know I'm dreaming, but there is no way I want to wake up now. She is here with me, she is smiling and she is beautiful; then she sticks out her hand to me to shake my hand, I play along as I have so many times in my dreams, I long for the touch of her warm skin on mine and this time I can feel it. I CAN FEEL HER.


End file.
